thegetawayfandomcom-20200213-history
Sparky
British |family = Charlie Jolson (boss) Jake Jolson (close friend) Eyebrows (close friend) Grievous (friend) Big Walter (friend) Harry (friend) |affiliations = The Bethnal Green Mob |enemies = Mark Hammond Frank Carter Nick Collins and the Collins Gang Shan Chu Lee and the Triads Jamahl and the Yardies |voice = Symond Lawes}} Sparky is a character in The Getaway series who acts as a minor character and the quaternary antagonist in ''The Getaway''. Sparky worked as one of Charlie Jolson's heavies and was a close associate of Jake Jolson. He was seen during the game to have a liking for electrocuting people, such as Johnny Chai, a captured member of the Triads. It is implied by Jake that he trained as an electrician before joining the Bethnal Green Mob. Sparky also seemed to like explosives as he helped to arrange a bomb for Charlie to use against his rivals. Sparky was later killed by Mark Hammond following a shootout at Charlie's depot. Before being killed by Mark, Sparky mocked Mark by saying that Mark would be glowing in the dark after Sparky had finished with him. Early Life Not much is known about Sparky's early life. It is believed he was born in London in the late 1960's and was a long time friend of Jake Jolson. 2002 By 2002, Sparky was working for the Bethnal Green Mob as a heavy. Sparky liked to enjoy torturing people with an electric wire, at Charlie's warehouse in Southwark. An example of this was Johnny Chai, a young member of the Triads who was captured by the Bethnal Green Mob. Sparky had enjoyed electrocuting Johnny to the music of Junior Senior's 'Come On', until Jake Jolson arrived, having just been broken out of prison by Mark. Sparky was very happy to see Jake. Sparky let Jake beat the Triad to death, although he seemed a bit uncomfortable that Jake was losing control, whereas Sparky is much more calmer than his friend. Jake had caught Mark in Charlie's office and showed Mark Johnny's body. On seeing this, Mark accused Jake of being "sick in the head", which caused Jake to threaten Mark. Sparky had to restrain Jake as they needed Mark to get rid of Johnny's body. Sparky later accompanied Jake along with Eyebrows outside Charlie's depot in an attempt to take advantage of Mark. However, Mark played a trick on them by putting a cat in the bag instead of the drug money. Death Sparky attempted to kill Mark for tricking Jake. The two men fought each other in Charlie's depot. However, Mark ended up killing Sparky. Jake was upset and angry and attempted to kill Mark in retaliation for Sparky's death, but was stopped by Charlie. Charlie saw Sparky's death as an act of betrayal and locked Mark in the basement of his warehouse as he had plans for Mark. Legacy Sparky was involved in Charlie Jolson's final plan to eliminate all the other gang leaders in London. At some point prior to his death, Sparky had consturcted a bomb for Charlie. This was important for Charlie's plan, as he was going to lure the gangs to his ship, the Sol Vita, on the pretext of handing over Mark Hammond to them. In reality, Charlie was intending to blow the gangs up along with Mark, his son Alex and Yasmin. It can be said that Sparky was like a sacrificial lamb as his death resulted in Mark's capture. Ultimately, Charlie's plan was ruined by Frank Carter who had broken out Mark and Yasmin, and the three worked hard to bring down the Bethnal Green Mob. Another point is that Sparky's death was the beginning of the end for the Bethnal Green Mob. Personality Sparky is a violent and highly dangerous man, although he is a lot calmer than his close friend Jake Jolson. Sparky is sadistic, as he specialises in torturing people with an electric wire. Mission Appearances *Taxi for Mr Chai? *A Cat in a Bag (killed) *The Bargain Basement (seen, first chronological appearance) Sparky made a non-speaking appearance in Frank Carter's first mission, The Bargain Basement, along with Eyebrows. His death is also mentioned by Charlie Jolson and unintentionally revealed to Frank Carter in the mission, Meet Mark Hammond. Trivia *Sparky is not seen or even mentioned until mission 5, Taxi for Mr Chai? When Jake returns to the warehouse in Southwark with Mark and Eyebrows. *Sparky could be described as the most intelligent member of the Bethnal Green Mob. This is evident when he warns Jake not to attack Johnny Chai because he is still wired up. He also seems to know a lot about electrics and explosive devices. *Sparky was the one who actually constructed Charlie's bomb, which was going to destroy the Sol Vita and kill everyone on board. It can therefore be assumed that without Sparky, Charlie could have never completed his ultimate goal of eliminating all the other gangs. *Despite being an important member of the Bethnal Green Mob, Sparky was never shown to be in the company of Charlie Jolson. Sparky was, however, remembered fondly by Charlie after his death. *It is revealed that Sparky had been torturing Johnny for some time prior to Jake returning to the warehouse. This would have had to have been from the mission, Burning Bridges onwards, seen as Johnny cannot be heard screaming during the beginning cutscene of Burning Bridges when Charlie talks to Mark. *Although Sparky seems to enjoy torturing Johnny, he complains to Jake about it when he returns. He says that he would have loved to have been involved in the prison breakout, but instead he was stuck with Johnny, who he called a 'slag'. *In the mission, A Cat in a Bag, when Sparky is killed by Mark, in a cutscene from the mission, Sparky is seen holding a shotgun and pointing it towards Mark. However, when the cutscene ends and Mark has to kill Sparky, Sparky is seen using a Glock 17 handgun instead. This was presumably done to make the mission easier. Category:Characters in The Getaway Category:Deceased Characters Category:Villains Category:Gangsters Category:Murderers Category:Bosses Category:Bethnal Green Mob